


Olivia's Choice

by adreamsublime



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Black Panther 2018 - Freeform, F/M, Michael b Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamsublime/pseuds/adreamsublime
Summary: Olivia is a 20 year old pre-med student living in Oakland, California. She is a quiet, “Plain Jane”, nerd with weight to spare who finds herself getting caught up in the dangerous lifestyle of being a Drug Lord’s girlfriend. A few months into their relationship, she finds herself having to make a difficult choice(s) after she gives in completely to her and Erik’s love, which has quickly consumed her and is now threatening to ruin all that she has worked hard for and is trying to create. Is Erik’s promise of love and forever enough for her to withstand it all, or will she have to walk away from the greatest love she will ever come to know?
Relationships: Black Female - Relationship, Erik Killmonger & Original Character(s), Erik Killmonger & Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Black Woman, Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Stevens - Relationship, Erik Stevens/Black Woman
Kudos: 3





	Olivia's Choice

Olivia takes a deep breath as she walks up the last few steps in the dimly lit hallway, the loud music vibrating in her quickly numbing ears. “God, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” she whispered to herself, patting at her quivering stomach. 

She’s not supposed to be here. No one’s allowed to come to this part of E’s club without his permission. She could hardly believe that she was able to sneak past those beefy guards at the bottom of the stairs. She was only able to do so, because some local rapper on the come up had entered into the building causing the DJ to blare the horns and shout him out, distracting the two hulking figures long enough for her 5ft. 3in. frame to slip past as people rushed to see him. 

She tripped just as she got to the last stair and it briefly reminded her of the last person, a very beautiful woman, who’d snuck into his private section last year. The poor girl left with her hair in the tight grasp of one of his equally, if not more so, beautiful bottom bitches. 

Olivia remembered the woman walking into the bathroom wearing a gorgeous, velvet blue, strapless dress. She had overheard the conversation she was having with another woman about her plan for getting to E that night and hearing the optimism in her voice, had tried to save her.  
Being that Olivia knew of E’s temper because she used to live down the street from his baby’s mother, and since her boyfriend became promoted to one of his soldiers a couple of weeks before that, she had tried to warn the woman that E didn’t take too kindly to people being bold on his time and in his presence. But, the woman refused to listen. Ten minutes later and she had no longer looked stunning and like she belonged on the arm of a king. She instead left the club with a now ripped dress and one of her shoes missing. A trail of blood smudging the floor behind her as she switched between walking, crawling and sliding as the woman dragged to the front of the club whilst berating the now swollen faced woman for her boldness. 

Olivia thought that it was a bit too harsh of a punishment, but E was a very strict and particular man, and didn’t tolerate people breaking his rules, even if they were gorgeous. She was standing right in front of the stairs entrance that the two women had come barreling down. She, along with everybody else, had turned to look up the stairwell as the women disappeared from the club, and that was when she saw him for the first time in such close proximity.

He was standing in front of his guards, yelling at them above the music for letting the woman through, pushing one in the chest as he ended the conversation. “Dumb asses!” she heard him state. He then looked over the crowd, making sure someone from the staff was on their way to clean the blood up, if his nod in the direction of the scurrying workers was any indication. As he turned to retreat back up the steps, she found herself catching his eyes and he paused midstep. Her heart began to pound. He scanned her face before looking down to her exposed breasts, his gaze lingering on her nickel-sized, squiggly birthmark on the top of her left one and he nodded in appreciation before returning to her gaze. She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. He smirked, sending the most sinful wink her way before continuing his trek and disappearing up the stairs. 

She couldn’t believe she had a moment with him. 

Olivia wasn’t exactly a beauty. She wouldn’t call herself ugly, just...plain. She’d always been that girl. The one who got ignored in school and overlooked on the job. She was that friend in the group who always got stuck watching the booth or sitting on the couch whenever they went out clubbing or partying, because no one was interested in dancing with her. That’s actually how she met all of her guy friends in Cali. The wingmen always got paired with her, and, not wanting them to leave her sitting alone, she would strike up casual conversations with them that always led to laughter and deeper discussions. By the end of the night, they’d be friends on social media and she’d be receiving invites via tags and DM’s to other parties and events.

But, this...gorgeous, tall, brown-skinned, muscular, disrespectful, dangerous and yet oddly loved man in Oaktown, had checked her out. The man that called the shots in this city. The man who was untouchable. The man who was notorious. The man everybody called E.

Erik Stevens. 

**************************************************************************

Erik is a very peculiar man. He’s the most notorious drug lord in Oakland, California that everyone feared and loved. He’s the guy that boys admired and emulated. The man that men tried their hardest to know and impress. The fellow that women everywhere made a fool of themselves jumping through hoops to catch his eye and hopefully his dick, even if only for one night. Olivia understood why. Erik was very handsome. Extremely handsome...who was she kidding, the man was beyond handsome and he knew it too. But he wasn’t caught up in his looks and presence like most men around her were. In fact, when he wasn’t sneering and dangling someone over the freeway, he’s rumored to have a very warm and alluring aura about him. 

He was the most contradicting drug lord Olivia had ever heard about. 

On one hand he helped out his community, put kids through school, kept gangs and drugs away from neighborhoods where children and teens were heavily present and, he always fed the homeless. Hell, he even hosted clothes and food drives during the holidays. But, on the other hand, he ran the most military-like drug and illegal arms ring this state has ever seen. He had three elite strip clubs where a lot of his deals went down, and though he treated them “respectfully”, he had numerous women whom he pimped out of these highclass joints. 

He was also ruthless, famously known for stringing double-crossers up by their ankles on telephone poles in front of his enemies homes. He even had a stronghold on the police department, so much so that only he himself could call the boys in blue to come get the dangling bodies down. But that wasn’t too often. Most people weren’t stupid enough to cross him. Most. 

Erik always had something going on, be it illegal activity or community service, everyday out of the year. Well, except for two very specific days where he shut all of his businesses down. Not one corrupt transaction was to be done on those days, otherwise, things became deadly for those involved; and that is why she was here now. 

To save her stupid! boyfriend’s hard-headed ass!

Taking one final deep breath, and hoping that it would not be her final deep breath, she shook off her nerves, gave a silent prayer and opened the door to E’s private room. The door was heavy. So heavy, that she had to push on it with so much force that when it finally budged, she stumbled inside, almost dropping her cream clutch and twisting her ankle in the insanely high heels that she purchased off of JustFab and practiced walking in for days just for this occasion. When she righted herself and looked up, she froze, her heart sinking in her chest and feet going cold.

All eyes were on her. 

Though the music blasted and the room was dimly lit with red and blue lights interchanging the atmosphere, everyone, apparently, was able to see this Hulk equivalent door opening and stopped to see who was entering. Her eyes roamed over the room; there were at least twenty people in there. She almost bolted. She even contemplated spreading her arms wide, smiling drunkenly and asking what they were all doing in her bedroom to better her chances of getting out of there with no ass-whoopin.

Just as she was about to back away, her eyes landed on a cool, dark figure raising a glass to his mouth and looking directly at her. 

Even though he was slouching on a white couch with his right arm draped behind a woman - who had to be a model as she glowed in a shiny gold dress with her smooth, deep brown skin, her tall yet slim frame, beautiful, clear face with sharp features and immaculately styled kinky curls, - he was still tall and intimidating; especially with the way his dreads were braided back giving him the look of a cunning predator. 

He wore all black except for his shoes, the brown timbs looking gigantic as one foot was propped on the edge of a large, oval glass table in front of him and the other on the floor, slanted at an angle showing the exact length of his big feet which made him look even more intimidating...like those boots were on his feet for the sole purpose of stomping someone to their death. He wore a simple gold chain that fit perfectly with the gold fangs that showed as his lips pulled back in a hiss after he shot back the dark liquid, his pinky ring and giant watch gleaming as they caught the passing red light, a 90’s red, leather bomber jacket laying neatly beside him on the couch. 

He was gorgeous. The woman was gorgeous...in fact everyone in there was gorgeous and dressed in the finest of everything.

Being a little broke girl from upstate New York, Olivia knew nothing about name brand anything, and despite living in California - first L.A. then Oakland - for the last three years, she still found herself not knowing anything about expensive clothes and jewelry except that it looked very different from the garbs she would wear from Fashion Nova, Rainbow and Pretty Little Thing.

Erik passed the now empty glass to the woman, who sat it on the table to the far side of the couch. He then leaned forward, lifting his foot off the table and placing it on the floor, keeping his long legs spread wide as he rested both of his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him, keeping his sight on Olivia as he raked his eyes up and down her fuller frame. His face and gaze giving nothing away as he looked into her eyes again. 

Though Olivia wanted to run, not only from the fear of it all but also because she was beginning to feel self conscious about her weight and outfit, she found herself moving forward as Erik stared at her. 

Her brain began to feel foggy. The only thing she recognized in that moment...was him. She felt like he was pulling her in, drawing her over to him with his dark, gleaming eyes. Her heart felt full, her stomach began to rock, she even felt herself begin to pulse down below, that never happened, not even for her boyfriend. 

Her body was calling to him and she was helpless in shutting it up.

**************************************************************************

She stopped walking once she reached the edge of the table opposite of him, not stupid enough to think that she could stand close to him. She suddenly became aware of the lack of chatter in the room; no one said anything. No one. However, she refused to look at anyone else, she knew she’d lose her nerve if she did. All those eyes bugging out at her like she lost her mind...it would make her bolt. 

Erik held his hand up and the music went dead, a white light now lighting up the room showing just how handsome his face really was and her heart began to beat rapidly. He looked up at her, his head tilting to the left as he examined her face in the light, a smirk painting his face as he moved to sit back again. “Leave her alone. Lemme hear what she has to say.” he said seemingly out of nowhere, confusing Olivia completely until she saw movement on her sides.

She looked to her right and left quickly and saw three aggressive looking women standing not even two inches away from her. When did these women get here?! she thought to herself as she watched them walk away. She turned and looked back at him. Staying quiet as she tried to steady her breathing and calm her shaking hands. “Well.” he said, waving his hand out in front of him, “What do you want?” She cleared her throat and smoothed out the stomach of her dress.

“I would um, I was wondering if I could speak to you in private.” she answers. He shakes his head slowly.

“You wanna speak to me in private, you make an appointment.”

“I tried to...they said you were booked for the next month and that there was no way to see you sooner.” she replied.

“So you thought that meant you were supposed to barge into my joint to come and speak to me?” he asks with raised brows. 

“ No! Well, I mean, yes, I suppose...I wouldn’t normally do this...obviously, I know how you operate but…” she shrugs helplessly. “I-I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for three months now...literally every time I try to get on your schedule they tell me it’ll be another month’s wait before I can get booked. If I’d have waited any longer then, things would have been too late...this was the only way...my last option. I had to do it.” she replies, her voice going quiet at the end.

He licks his lips slowly, sucking his bottom one into his mouth and holding it there a few seconds before releasing it, his dimple winking at her as he does so. He places his arm back behind the model, his thumb rubbing up and down the side of her neck while keeping his eyes trained on Olivia. “You had to do it hmm?” He shakes his head slowly. “That’s not how this works, babydoll.” He raises a brow at her, “That’s not how this works at all.” Olivia swallows hard again and puts her eyes down before looking at him once more as she shuffles side to side on her feet before looking around the room nervously. “They ain’t gonna hurt you unless I say so, so relax.” He pats the thigh of the woman next to him twice and she gets up and walks off somewhere. 

Erik slouches in his seat and spreads his legs even further apart, and Olivia gives herself a mental high five for stopping her eyes from rolling down to the juncture between his thighs in hopes of catching a glimpse of the print of the large tool that so many women gossip about. 

“You couldn’t come and see me for three months, because I just got back into town. I ain’t been here in six months, but gon’ ahead and tell me why you’re here, in front of everyone, while I’m still patient.” She bites the left corner of her upper lip, not wanting to reveal her business in front of all these people. “Speak quickly ma. I’m starting to lose interest in your entrance.” he states reaching inside of his jacket and pulling out a cigar and lighter. She clears her throat before answering.

“I’m here to discuss my boyfriend, Jermaine. Jermaine Tempson.” He pauses his movements, his cigar sticking out of the side of his mouth, the lighter not yet being lit, his eyes hardening, causing her to take a step back.

“What about him?” he asks around the cigar.

“I want to explain about the money he owes you.” she says lowly. He stays quiet and still, and so she keeps talking. “Jermaine was selling your...merchandise on the tenth of April, the day that you declared no one is to conduct any business. He got robbed by some guys from out of town and lost all of it.” She paused for a moment as one of his henchmen leaned down to speak in his ear. He shook his head no and then nodded at her to continue. “It was, uh, it was worth twenty thousand dollars. He doesn’t have the money to pay that back but, I-I was hoping we could work something out.”

Erik takes the cigar out of his mouth before speaking to a man Olivia recognizes as his right hand. “It’s a whole lot of bitch nigga’s out here Mario.” Olivia cringes at the term as the only man seated at the bar to the left, a light-skinned black man, nods his head in agreeance, a voluptuous woman who resembles Winnie Harlow with her glowing, bronzed, brown skin painted beautifully with white and pink marks along her arms, hands and neck sits comfortably in his lap, eyeing Olivia with pity. “So, your man gets robbed on one of the two days I have in place for none of my business to be conducted. Now his ass is in a whole lotta debt making him number one on my shit list, and he sends his girl to plead on his behalf?” he finishes unbelievingly. “Bitch nigga.” he declares again, his men shaking their heads all around the room as the women snicker.

“No!” she shakes her head quickly, “No, that’s not what this is! He doesn’t even know I’m here!” she exclaims looking at him desperately, knowing that if Erik found out any of his goons, male or female, showed any signs of being spineless, they would be beaten and then killed; their naked body left in the gutters with their tattoo of the brotherhood ripped from their flesh and their house would be spray painted red, the paint a mixture of white paint and their blood. The tainted, bloodstained house to serve as a warning for anyone else who may hold the same yellow-bellied trait in his ranks. 

There were currently six red houses around town. 

She takes a step forward, her face and voice colored in earnest as she speaks quickly, “Jermaine’s been trying to replace the money but it’s a lot and he refuses to let me help...but it’s going on four months now and he hasn’t even made a dent in the debt...and I know about the interest and late fees policy that you have...he’s racking up more debt every month and now he’s--” she cuts herself off, her eyes going wide.

“Now he’s what? Go ahead and finish babydoll...now he’s what?” Olivia hesitates. The way he cocks his brow and leans forward a bit lets her know that he already knows the next bit of information she was going to tell, so she can’t lie. Besides that, if she doesn’t give up the information about the new drugs Jermaine’s been trying to push...he’ll just end up dead, probably a whole lot quicker than it would take for Erik to kill him...at least Erik would hold off on the killing till he got his money. The way these guys have been acting off of this new drug, N-Coxy17...he’d be dead if he tried to push it even one more time. She breathes in deeply before answering him quietly.

“Now he’s-...now he’s pushing that new drug, N-Coxy17, to quickly pay you back.”

“Mm-hmm.” he grunts as he rubs his chin, scratching the patchy scruff there lightly. “So, not only is my product and my money gone...stolen actually, he’s also pushing new shit without my say-so.” He stops talking to laugh incredulously. “Tell me more, sweetheart.” he continues laughing, picking up the lighter that he tossed onto the couch when she first began her plea. “Tell me more.”

“Look. He just wants to get you your money. And he knows that it’s not something you would want pushed, so, he hasn’t been selling it in your territory. He goes to, ‘No Man’s Land’ but...but he’s not having very much luck selling there.” she finishes.

“I bet.” he moves the cigar slowly up to his mouth, “No one can get in there, or rather, stay in there long enough before ditching to avoid getting killed or being caught and pimped out by the crooked cops that lurk around there. That’s why it’s called, ‘No Man’s Land’.” he finishes before placing the cigar in his mouth. “No lord can lay claim to that area.”

“So I’ve come to learn.” she replies. “So, that’s why...that’s why I’m here. I have the money that he lost, but that’s literally all I have. The interest and late fee I can’t pay. I was wondering if we could--If Jermaine and I could, get on some sort of payment plan.” she petitions, placing her head down once more as everyone in the room bursts into laughter, her cheeks going bright red as her light, caramel skin heats up. 

He doesn’t laugh. 

He just pops open his square lighter and ignites the end of his cigar, his mouth opening and closing as he huffs on the opposite end of it, helping it come to life. “Come here.” he says, closing the lighter back and tossing it on the table as the cigar finally takes to the flames. She looks up at him with glossy eyes, and he feels a soft twinge in his heart. “Come here.” he says more firmly, a cloud of smoke now surrounding his face. She looks at the large oval table and begins to walk around it, her nerves slowing her movements. 

He looks into her eyes, her gaze never wavering despite the fear and embarrassment in them that she was trying (and failing) to mask. He takes notice of her body, her slow trek causing her slightly rounded hips and thick thighs to become more emphasized in her peach colored, one-sleeved, bodycon dress as she continues to walk towards him, the little pudge in the middle of her stomach causing his dick to kick just a tiny bit. His glance was so fleeting that she almost missed it even though she never wavered from his gaze. 

She stops three feet to the side of him, her breast’s moving up and down slowly as she waits for him to speak. He takes a moment to look over her entire outfit, her dress, though appealing and hugging her curves wonderfully, was cheap. In fact, he’d wager that her whole outfit: the dress, the simple purse and the shoes was from some cheap little online store and had to cost no more than $150, $200 max. 

And yet, she still looked alluring. Especially in those open-toed, high heel shoes that encased her pretty feet which displayed her manicured toes. He was a sucker for a bitch with well kept feet and pretty hands.

He gave a slight shake of his head as he briefly thought about the fact that his gleaming, pinky diamond ring, which was the least expensive piece of jewelry he owned - $13,000 to be exact -, was worth more than the woman standing in front of him. He shook his head again before addressing her. “Yo man’s owes me $20,000 just from the product he lost alone. I'm also out of the $20,000 he would have made had he been successful, so it's really $40,000 he owes me. Add on his interest and late fees, as of today, and that puts him at $55,000.” he declares, the room going silent again when he began to speak.

“I know this.” she declares.

“You know this?” he repeats looking at her condescendingly as he takes the cigar out of his mouth, exhaling another grey cloud. “You must not know this. I mean, not for nothin’ babydoll but,” he laughs like she’s crazy, motioning his hand up and down at her outfit, “you up in here wearing knockoff shit that can’t cost more than what, $200...and you think you can go on a “payment plan” for a debt that totals more than half a hundred grand and counting, to cover his ass?” He snorts and shakes his head while everyone murmurs and chuckles, “You must be crazy.” he declares. 

Staring at him deeply, her face twisting up fiercely as she cocks a hand on her left hip, she rebutts heatedly, “First off, I’m not tacky enough to wear knockoff anything. If I can’t afford it, I don’t wear anything that pretends to be like it. This outfit may be cheap, but I look good as hell in it if your lingering looks at my breast’s, hips, thighs and legs have anything to say about it. Secondly, I have his $40,000...I need a payment plan for the remaining $15,000.” she exclaims, beyond offended at his belittlement.

“You got some pretty ass toes too.” he says slyly, tilting his head to the side as he examines the white polish on her perfectly cut square nails. 

"What?" she asks, looking down at her feet.

"I'm also looking at your feet in addition to your breasts, hips, thighs and legs." he says mockingly as he slowly licks his bottom lip with his wide, pink tongue before smiling brightly up at her as she towers over him, his white teeth gleaming as he stares into her eyes with increasing, burning interest. 

They stare at each other quietly for a moment, hers defiantly and his relaxed and amused. “You got my $40,000?” he asks.

“Yes, I do, and don’t ask where I got the money from.” she holds up a neatly manicured hand (that she did herself) to cut him off as he opens his mouth to speak, “All you need to know is that I have it.” she looks away as she finishes talking, the memory of where she had to get it from too painful to think about. 

Erik’s eyes harden immediately, the hair on the back of his neck rising at her disrespect. 

He raises slowly from his seat, circling a thick arm around her waist and dragging her into his side as she tries to step back from him. He leans his face in close to the side hers, and she smells the alcohol on his breath mixed with mint as the heat of it caresses her lips and lower jaw.

“Watch yourself, babydoll…” he warns, “You’re cute, but that ain’t enough for you to talk slick and leave out of here the same way you came in.”


End file.
